


Однострочники

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Писалось на фест "Десертное меню: однострочники" для сообщества Время снарри.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Размер каждого текста около 200 слов.

**Рейтинг:** РG  
**Тип:** слэш, пре-слэш  
**Пейринг:** Гарри Поттер\/Северус Снейп  
**Жанр:** AU, романтика  
**Предупреждения:** ООС  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки

Заявка 1.84.  
ГП/СС, слеш, преслеш.  
«Я псих, мне всё можно!»

– Гарри, так нельзя! – голос Грейнджер, доносящийся из-за приоткрытой двери, кажется одновременно испуганным и возмущенным.

– Мне можно, – упрямится Поттер.

Северус невольно прислушивается: в больнице не так уж много развлечений.

– Дружище, ну зачем он тебе сдался?! Подумай хорошо, – отчаянно взывает Уизли.

– Я так хочу, – уверенно заявляет Поттер.

Северус раздраженно хмыкает: разумеется, победитель Волдеморта сможет получить всё, что пожелает.

– Гарри, он ещё болен. Ему требуется квалифицированный уход, – мягко, словно несмышлёному ребёнку, объясняет Грейнджер.

– Обеспечу, – веско роняет Поттер.

Северус удивляется: если верить газетным статьям, все приятели Героя вполне здоровы.

– Он же под арестом! – потеряв терпение, кричит Уизли. – Вот, смотри: авроры у палаты. С ними что будешь делать?

– Оглушу, – очень спокойно, не понижая голос, отвечает Поттер.

Грейнджер пораженно ахает, Уизли молчит.

– Я псих – мне всё можно! – весело поясняет Поттер. – У меня и справка есть.

– Прекрати ломать комедию! Ты не псих! – теперь кричит Грейнджер, но быстро берёт себя в руки и заканчивает поучительным тоном:

– У тебя посттравматический синдром.

– Гермиона, Рон, я понимаю, что вы желаете мне добра, но лучше не вмешивайтесь.

Когда Поттер заходит в палату и сообщает, что забирает его на Площадь Гриммо, Северус молчит.

Во-первых, после укуса Нагайны ему всё ещё трудно разговаривать.

Во-вторых, Северус знает точно, что с психами лучше не спорить.


	2. Chapter 2

Заявка 1.99.  
ГП/СС, слэш. И как это понимать?

– И как это понимать?

Снейп стоит на пороге кухни, скрестив руки на груди.

– Северус, это не то, что ты подумал!

Гарри загнанно оглядывается и торопливо прячет проклятый пузырёк за спину. Как будто теперь это может помочь.

– Ещё скажи, что у меня обман зрения, а ты не подливал мне в чай неопознанную дрянь.

Говорит Северус не повышая голос, но Гарри втягивает голову в плечи и несчастно вздыхает.

– Предположение, что это приворотное, рассматривать не будем, – продолжает Снейп, презрительно кривя губы. – Тогда что? Веритасерум? 

Северус некоторое время перечисляет разнообразные зелья, про многие из которых Гарри слышит впервые.

– Или тебе, Поттер, настолько наскучил престарелый любовник, что ты решился на крайние меры, и это просто яд?

– Успокоительное, маггловское – ты же не пьешь зелья, не тобой приготовленные. Гермиона сказала: хорошее. Ты так злишься из-за этих дурацких статей… тех, которые про нас. Вот я и решил…

Снейп вылетает из кухни, не дослушав. Гарри понуро плетётся следом, размышляя, позволит Северус ему собраться или выставит как есть – в одних пижамных штанах. В реальность возвращается, когда в руку вкладывают что-то холодное. Гарри непонимающе смотрит на пузырёк, потом – на Снейпа.

– Умиротворяющий бальзам, – нехотя поясняет тот. – Используй, когда посчитаешь нужным. Только, Гарри, в следующий раз мне не стоит об этом знать.


	3. Chapter 3

Заявка 1.130. СС/ГП или ГП/СС, слэш.  
Однажды ты наконец поймешь, что все кончено. Это и будет начало.

В последний военный год, бегая по лесам, скрываясь от Пожирателей, ночуя на голой земле, Гарри ждал и боялся, когда закончится это безумие. Потом – просто ждал. Любого исхода. Смерть Волдеморта, собственная смерть – разницы он уже не видел.

Война закончилась, Гарри даже удалось выжить, и он несмело начал надеяться на спокойное счастливое будущее.

Спокойствия не получилось: оказалось, на Гарри россыпью висят долги. Он был обязан Нарциссе и чудом выжившему Снейпу – пришлось таскаться в суд и выступать перед Визенгамотом.

Не сложилось со счастьем: с Джинни было сладко целоваться, а вот общаться – утомительно. Свадьба так и не состоялась.

Безоблачная мирная жизнь закончилась, не успев начаться.

Выкарабкаться из тоскливой безнадёжности Гарри тогда помог Снейп. Два героя войны без будущего быстро нашли общий язык. Сначала Гарри сам удивлялся их странным отношениям, потом не представлял, как могло бы быть по-другому.

А теперь всё кончено. Очередная ссора переросла в скандал, который Северус ему точно не простит. Гарри печально шмыгнул носом и жалко съёжился на парковой скамейке.

– Поттер, – недовольный родной голос раздался прямо над головой, – если ты уже вдоволь настрадался, пойдём домой. У меня нет никакого желания тратить время на лечение твоей простуды.

Гарри поднял глаза на Северуса и счастливо улыбнулся: значит, пока не конец, наоборот, ещё одно начало.


	4. Chapter 4

Заявка 1.7. СС/ГП, пре-слэш, слэш.  
Самое счастливое воспоминание.

У Северуса Снейпа накопилось не так много счастливых воспоминаний. Если честно – неприлично мало. Да и назвать их «счастливыми» в полном смысле слова язык не поворачивался – за каждым тянулось следующее, на этот раз уже неприятное, _несчастливое_. Наползало, омрачало, не давало насладиться даже крохами счастья.

Например, из раннего детства Северус помнил ласковые руки матери, гладящие по голове. А потом шли её отстранённость, холодность и уже его собственная обида на мать, что не могла – не хотела? – защитить от вечно пьяного маггла.

Дальше была Лили: солнечная улыбка и зелёные глаза, глядящие на Северуса с жадным любопытством, почти с восхищением. А следом – разочарование предательства, настолько болезненное, что до сих пор невыносимо вспоминать.

Затем Альбус – единственный, кто поверил, спас от тюрьмы, самолично придя в Азкабан. Это было очень счастливое воспоминание. Альбус стал практически другом. И до самой своей смерти не прекращал взимать с Северуса долг.

Поэтому ничего удивительного, что счастливейшее воспоминание Снейпа стороннему человеку могло показаться, мягко говоря, странным.

После укуса Нагайны Северус очнулся уже в лазарете. И первым, кого он увидел, был Гарри Поттер. Поттер, смертельно уставший, грязный, перепачканный кровью. И вопреки всему _живой_!

Теперь белый потолок палаты и измождённое лицо, осветившееся в тот момент радостной улыбкой – это и стало самым счастливым воспоминанием Северуса Снейпа.


	5. Chapter 5

Заявка 1.133. СС/ГП или ГП/СС, преслэш, слэш.  
Эксклюзивный материал для Риты Скиттер.

– Северус, я больше так не могу! – Гарри нервно меряет комнату шагами. – Не могу прятаться – чувство, что мы делаем что-то преступное. Надоело! Давай жить вместе.

Снейп раздраженно вздыхает:

– Мы это обсуждали. Общественность никогда не примет союз Героя и Упивающегося. Ты, Поттер, ослеплён всеобщей любовью и не представляешь, каким губительным бывает всеобщее осуждение.

Гарри может возразить, что прекрасно помнит четвёртый и пятый курсы. Но лишь хмыкает и аппарирует домой.

Северус готов спорить – это не конец глупого разговора.

Утром Снейп разворачивает Пророк и едва не обливается кофе: с первой полосы печально смотрит Гарри. Подпись колдографии гласит: «Эксклюзивное интервью Риты Скиттер с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил-Дважды». Дальше идёт нечто несуразное. Поттер рассказывает о тёмном, отсроченном, трудноснимаемом проклятье, под которое попал в Битве.

«Мне ежедневно нужны сложные зелья,» – сокрушается Поттер. – «Надеюсь, профессор Снейп согласится стать моим гостем на время лечения. Так удобнее…»

Снейп испепеляет газету, не дочитав бредовую статью.

– Что это значит? – спрашивает Северус вечером.

– Это значит, что ты больше не можешь отговариваться общественным мнением. Наоборот, все будут осуждать именно тебя, если ты откажешься помогать герою. Что придумаешь теперь, Северус?

Снейп ничего не придумывает. Он складывает вещи и перемещается на Гриммо. Тем более давно собирался изучить библиотеку Блэков. Так Северус и говорит Гарри. И упрямо молчит об остальном.

_Июнь 2016_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Со временем возможно добавление новых текстов


End file.
